Nitrome Wiki:Chat policy
Welcome to Nitrome Wiki's chat policy page! Listed in the page are policies and requirements to be abided by in Nitrome Wiki's public chatroom. This page covers the basic structure of how the chatroom is conducted and the following punishments for committing various offenses listed below. Punishments The Nitrome Wiki public chatroom contains many authoritative figures that can use several methods to maintain order in the chat. Verbal Warning A verbal warning consists of a brief but stern acknowledgement of an offense to the offender. Verbal warnings are typically carried out by chat-mods, but in their absence, other users may give brief outlines as to what another user has done wrong and why. A Verbal warning is the first line of defense and typically occurs with small violations. A verbal warning is always the first punishment to an offense. Depending on the situation, verbal warning can occur multiple time, but not more than three times. Upon the final warning, a ban will follow shortly thereafter. Kick "Kicking" a user is the most basic form of legitimate punishment for breaking a policy. The kick function allows anyone with executive power in the chat to forcefully remove anyone participating in the chat. Kicks are only temporary, therefore anyone kicked can rejoin the chat in a timely manner. A kick is typically used if a policy is offended a second time. Multiple kicks can be used, but varies among user and type of offense. Ban A ban is a severe form of punishment dealt upon those who break severe rules or commit multiple offenses- whether it be the same offense multiple times or multiple offenses at once. Bans are the most severe form of punishment and thus are almost always used as a last resort, but usage varies depending on situation. Unlike kicks and verbal warnings, bans do not vary by user; meaning that all users are held to the same responsibility and will be treated equally by the chatroom's staff. By submitting a ban, a user is removed from a chat and cannot return to the chat. Bans come in two forms: temp-ban (short for temporary ban) and perma-ban (short for permanent ban). Temp-Ban A temp-ban is used to temporarily remove a user from the chat with any given time, whether it be minutes, hours, days, or weeks. Temp-bans are the most frequent form of ban used. A typical ban is used almost like a mute function (although there is a lack of an actual mute command). Most temp-bans last only a handful of minutes to an hour or two. Perma-ban Perma-bans are the most severe ban. Unlike a temp-ban, the perma-ban is infinite. Perma-bans are used in the absolute worse scenario. Perma-bans can be lifted, but only after extreme consideration. When a user has been banned, their talk page will receive the following notification outlining their cause of bans in a sort of script: Although it exists, the Nitrome Wiki has rarely been forced to use a ban. Despite this, all things remain the same - users will receive a ban if necessary. Chatroom Authorities Nitrome Wiki, along with most other wikis, has a hierarchy where certain ranks are required to preform certain commands and actions within the chat. In ascending order, the ranking goes as follows: User, ChatMod, and Administrator. Users are the lowest level and cannot perform any actions that deal with punishment. Chat moderators Chat moderators (or chat mods) are the lowest rank that hold the ability to execute commands and actions in the chat. Chat mods are allowed to both kick and ban, but with limitations. Chat mods can only kick or ban users without the same abilities or higher, meaning they can only use these actions on anyone lower than their rank. Administrators Administrators, shortened to Admin, is the highest ranking figure in the chatroom. Admins have the ability to invoke the power of all the listed actions on all users including chat mods and other admins.